Lin Hai
Lin Feng was formerly the strongest member of the Lin Clan and it's head. After competing in the National Tournament of Xue Yue and gaining national fame, his status was elevated throughout the whole of Xue Yue, along with his friends, Duan Ren Huang, Zhuge Wu Qing and the one that became his wife, Yue Meng He. However due to an agreement between the Yue Clan and the Duan Clan, Duan Ren Huang opposed the union. This lead to a fight in which Lin Hai had his spirit sealed and was banished from the Imperial City of Xue Yue. He took his child, Lin Feng, back to the Lin Clan in Yangzhou City and despite having his cultivation and spirit sealed, with his overwhelming strength, he was made leader of the clan. However due to Lin Feng showing a lack of martial prowess and with Lin Feng's Celestial Fang yet to awaken and thus appearing as a snake spirit, Lin Ba Dao began to plot seeking to take over the position of clan leader. Lin Hai turned a blind eye to this, but as time went on, Lin Ba Dao accrued more and more influence. The reason being that the clan looked to the next generation and Lin Ba Dao was the father of Lin Qian, the brightest star in the next generation. As this came to a crescendo, Lin Ba Doa managed to get Lin Clan Honorable Elder's support and they attacked Lin Hai. Lin Hai honourably didn't retaliate and instead quit the clan along with his son. He told Lin Feng that when he was strong enough, Lin Feng would be able to find him in the Imperial City of Xue Yue. Lin Hai was eventually found by Lin Feng and it turned out that he was with his wife, Yue Meng He in the Lovesick Forest. He had spent the majority of his time there carving wood statues to cultivate and eventually managed to break the seals that were placed on his cultivation and spirit. He, along with his wife, introduced Lin Feng to Tianya Haige and tried to provide Lin Feng some guidance in his cultivation. However on the day of Lin Feng's wedding to Duan Xin Ye and Meng Qing, the precession was attacked by the Duan Clan. Duan Ren Huang was quick to mention that he told Lin Hai never to return to the Imperial City of Xue Yue. Lin Hai, Yue Meng He, Meng Qing and the rest tried to defend the precession, but were ultimately defeated and then saved by Lin Feng. However, in the wake of the attack and subsequent fall of the Duan Clan, Lin Hai, Yue Meng He and Yi Xue were kidnapped by the proxy powers of Shen Gong and the Necropolis Sect, only to have their cultivation crippled. When Lin Feng returned to Xue Yue and found out, he managed to free them and using his alchemic abilities, restored their cultivation. Lin Hai, along with his wife and Duan Xin Ye, take up residence in the government building of Yangzhou City. When Lin Feng returns due to the Grave-robbing Empress Xi and the Netherworld Demon Emperor, Lin Feng puts Lin Hai in charge of the Yun Hai Sect, and Lin Hai promises to make it flourish. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Lin Clan Category:Yun Hai Sect Category:Xue Yue